Tear The World Down
by GleeBrittana
Summary: AU - Brittany is the bright, joyful daughter of a police officer. Santana is a youth criminal that is incapable to be honest and open with people. They meet, but with enough problems to break both girls down on a complete different level.
1. Down on You

**Chapter One: Down on You**

Brittany loved weekends. She always had, she always will. Because weekends, and especially Saturdays, meant fun.

First of all, she would get up at seven in the morning and make a walk to the park to go see the ducks, then she would head back but stop at the bakery to buy freshly baked bread and eventually she would come back home, where her father and mother would be sitting in the kitchen with a mug of coffee and the table ready for breakfast.

Then, after breakfast, she would shower and get dressed for dance class, and after that her mother would bring her.

As the mall was pretty close to her dance school, she went there almost every Saturday.

And after shopping… well, nothing planned anymore. She would do whatever she felt like doing that day.

So this Saturday started exactly alike. Woke up, walked, bought bread – and a chocolate donut for her dad, because he had a free day that needed to be celebrated -, had breakfast, showered, got dressed, danced. And then her father was there to pick her up and take her to the mall.

"Hi dad!" Brittany beamed, getting on the passenger seat and tossing her bag in the backseat.

"Hi sweetie. I thought to go with you today. So what do you want to do first? Get some ice cream?" The girl nodded, her eyes looking back into the same light blue eyes she had too. A smile crept onto the slightly wrinkled face. He gave his daughter's hand a squeeze before he started the engine again and drove away.

A few minutes later the two Pierces got out of the car and into the mall. Brittany dragged her father through the crowd of people to the ice cream stall in the middle of the concentration of stores.

"I want strawberry and vanilla." Brittany said, beaming at the guy who was about to scoop her flavors. She knew him – _duh_ – because she bought an ice cream once in a while.

"Hey Brittany. Oh, who's that? Is that the daddy I heard so much about?" The guy – Alex – asked and nodded towards the older man. Brittany simply smiled, her eyes fixated on the ice cream in front of her.

"Yeah, that's me. Nothing bad, I hope? I want chocolate and mocha, please."

"Of course. If I have to believe Brittany, you are the most awesome dad in the world. Not that you're not, I mean…" Alex blushed and concentrated on preparing the ice creams before he said anything stupid again. Brittany's dad, Luke, just grinned. He knew the boy had no intention to hurt his feelings whatsoever.

When they had paid they left, walking to the stores with ice cream in hand.

"Dad? Are you still working on that case with the very bad meanie that stole a necklace from a store?" Brittany asked, shoveling in her ice cream.

"Yes honey, we're still on it. We can't seem to find him, so tomorrow I'm going to have to work hard to try to find him."

They continued talking about Luke's work at the police when they were suddenly startled by a scream. The alarm of a store went off, ripping through the peaceful air of chatter and laughter. The Pierces turned around just in time to see a girl jump from the first floor onto the escalator, balancing on the moving steps as she landed. Then she pushed herself through the line of people to get to the lower floor.

Brittany blinked and tried to focus on the girl, who was running in their way. At her side her father tensed up, mumbling something like 'I know her from somewhere' and looking around for mall cops to go behind her.

The crowd parted to let her through, so Brittany now had perfect view on her. Small but muscled figure, tanned skin, dark and silky hair in a high ponytail, big and lip-glossed lips, large black eyelashes surrounding stunning dark brown eyes. Brittany had to swallow.

Before she knew, the girl stood in front of her, Brittany blocking the way to the emergency exit.

"Hey gorgeous, mind to let me through?" The brunette winked, Brittany blushed at the name. "I really should get going. They don't like me too much. Hi paps!" She greeted the man too, dipped her finger in Brittany's ice cream before slowly licking it of her finger and then jumped on the edge of the large flower bed next to them. "Never mind, already find a way out."

When she was about to jump off and head for the door, Brittany's dad clenched his fingers around her upper arm. "I knew I recognized you from something. You have some explaining to do at the office, mind to walk with us?"

"Dad, what are you doing?" Brittany exclaimed, forgetting for a moment that the other girl just had made the alarm go off.

"She's a part of a very dangerous group of people, honey. We're going to get her to my work, we have been looking for her and her friends for over three years now." He explained, nudging his daughter's shoulder and steering her into the right direction.

**xoxox**

It took about half an hour to get Santana from the mall to the main office of the New York Police Department. She got dumped in a cell for a few minutes before they brought her to a little room with no furniture but a table and two chairs. Santana sighed. '_Those series about the police aren't so fictional after all…_'

At the other side of the table was the man who had caught her in the mall. She gracefully and confidently walked over to the available chair, sitting down with as much femininity as she possessed.

"Name? Age?" The blond man asked, holding a clipboard and pen on his lap. Santana grinned and looked down, her attention on her nails. '_I'm so losing my time here…_'

"You're not going to get out of this, missy, so better tell me everything I want to know. It might speak in your advantage." Santana rolled her eyes at that. Her friends had been in this situation for way too many times for her to know when someone talked shit and when someone was actually being honest.

He sighed and leaned forward. "Look. We can find your name any second, but if we have to make that effort, we won't consider giving you an alternative punishment. It will be imprisonment for three years at least, unless you help me out here."

"Yeah, whatever. Do the effort, you get paid for it." She smiled, getting the band out of her hair and running her fingers through the locks to get them in a nonchalant style. "My lips are sealed. Unless I could get someone to make out with. I crave for some sexual pleasures. Maybe that fine sweet girl of a daughter of yours."

Luke couldn't contain himself anymore at that and plunged over the table, pushing her off her chair and grabbing her at the collar of her shirt. Two agents busted in, pulling the man of her.

"Calm down, Luke. She is just trying to get on your nerves. You know better than that." The brown-haired at his right side said, the left guy patted Luke on the shoulder.

"Listen to Tweedle-Dee and Tweedle-Dumb, papa." Santana grinned. She stood up and sat down again, crossing her legs and folding her hands in her lap;

"Dad, momma wants to know where we are." Brittany said and stepped over the threshold, holding out her cell phone. Luke breathed quivering in and out before grabbing the device.

"Take my keys and go to the car, sweetie." He said, giving her his bunch of keys. Then he left. The two agents exited as well, taking Brittany with them, and closed the door.

"Can I wait here in the hallway for my dad to return? I don't like the other room, it's so crowded. And I don't want to be alone in the car." Brittany asked, her lip jutting out, her eyes watery and a pout ready to make its entrance in case it was needed. But the agents just shrugged and left her there.

It took a while before she figured out which key was the one of the little room, but eventually found it and opened the door. The raspy voice of the brunette greeted her warmly, a breath tickling her neck.

"Hey gorgeous, mind to let me through?"

"Maybe. I just… I mean… You are innocent, right?"

"Totally. Come on, I'll bring you outside." Santana smirked, her fingers touching Brittany's lower arm. The blonde felt a pink blush color her cheeks.

"You know the way out? Have you been here before?" She asked after what seemed like an eternity, but only were a few seconds.

"Err… No, of course not. I just have superpowers." That made Brittany look in awe at the already amazing girl. I mean, she was _hot_. Brown fingers curled around pale ones, Santana dragged Brittany out of the office in no time and smiled and cheered when they reached the cars.

"Thanks. I owe you one." Santana said, releasing Brittany's hand. She slowly ran a finger down Brittany's arm, continuing at her hip and then running up. The blonde held back a shiver. "And I think I know a way how. Do you have a secure place we could go to?"

"Yeah, we can totally go to the forest. I have a playhouse there."

"Playhouse it is."

**xoxox**

"This is it, my old playhouse." Santana looked around, only to discover a mattress in the corner immediately. '_Awesome._' The rest of the room was pretty childish. Posters of princesses and child stars covered the wooden walls, there were old and nearly destroyed toys in the middle and everything said it hadn't been visited for ages.

"Hey blondie, what's your name?" Santana asked, wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her close. Brittany blushed as she mumbled her name.

"Okay, awesome. Brittany, you are going to be _mind-blown_." She whispered against the pale skin before placing her lips on the righter collar bone.

They soon found the soft surface of the mattress, Santana straddled the blonde and gently lay down on her. She felt small breasts pushing against her chest, a hot breath touching her cheek.

"I…" The blonde squeaked, but Santana pushed a finger on the rose lips and smiled.

"No need to worry, you are going to love this." Tanned fingers crawled on pale skin, removing clothes on the way down. Kisses were placed on earlobe, neck, collar bone, left and right breast, belly, belly button and eventually just beneath it, before trailing up again and nipping on her pulse point while her hands were now removing the last piece of clothing.

"Oh my god." Brittany moaned, feeling her skin tingling when Santana pulled back.

"Thanks, but I prefer goddess though." Santana smirked before she cupped Brittany's milk white breasts and then leaned in, placing her lips around a stiff nipple. Brittany felt her breath hitch in her throat when the Latina started to suck and bite on them, shivers of pleasure producing goose bumps on burning hot skin. It only got worse when teeth scratched over her skin and kisses were placed all over her breasts, while the tip of Santana's tongue drew patterns on the soft flesh.

One of Santana's hand slowly got down, gently touching the folds that were pulsing with warmth. When one finger got in, a gasp sounded in her hair. Santana looked up to see Brittany roll her head back on the mattress, her mouth open and a ragging breath coming out of it. "Told you so. Oh baby, you're so wet. All for me?"

"Yeah. Oh god." Brittany moaned when the finger started to move, _caressing _her. A warm feeling shot throughout her body and her stomach started to twist and turn every time she felt fingertips against her flesh. Her hips bucked out and Santana could only smirk more.

Santana decided to make it even better for the blonde, so she trailed down and started to suck on the swollen clit. Brittany now cried out in pleasure and felt tears of joy burning behind her eyes, so she closed them to hold them back.

Santana added another finger and felt Brittany's first – but definitely not last – orgasm closing the tunnel around her fingers. She made the blonde ride out her orgasm before pulling her fingers out and sticking her tongue in, her thumb pushing hard on the clit. Several whimpers left lips as Santana did what she was best at, pamper people. In a sexual way, that is.

Brittany lifted her head a bit, only to snap it back as she felt nails scratching over her thighs and a tongue pacing up inside of her. The second orgasm followed soon.

She didn't even get any time to recover as she already felt fingers curling inside her again, her body started to tremble as she felt the tension on her nerves increasing with a huge speed again. And so a third and a fourth orgasm weren't far away.

Santana was busy massaging Brittany's clit and leaving hickeys all across Brittany's body when the blonde finally broke down in tears and a panting breath.

"Please, stop. I can't hold this much longer." She cried out, her hands curling around brown hairs and pulling the head op. "Please."

"But I can't thank you enough for rescuing me."

"You've thanked me enough, I really can't-" The rest of her sentence got cut off as she had her fifth orgasm crushing every single thought in her head. Her eyes rolled back inside her head, her body tensed up completely and another flood of her juices dripped on the mattress.

Santana chuckled and then pulled away, cleaning her fingers on her sweater and flopping down next to Brittany. The girl was crying and trembling, sweat covered her tall muscular body. Santana placed a soft kiss on the vibrating shoulder.

It was silent for a short time, except for the soft sobs of Brittany. Then, after a few minutes to calm down and get her breathing regular: "I… That was… Wow."

"I know. Thanks for helping me out today, without you I would definitely get a punishment or something…" Santana said, her fingers traveling up and down Brittany's stomach.

"You are innocent, why would they do that to you?"

"Maybe I'm not that innocent after all. I need to get going now. You okay?" Brittany nodded. When Santana was about to leave the playhouse Brittany yelled 'wait', so Santana stood still on the threshold. "Yeah?"

"What's your name?"

Santana turned around and smiled. "Sky. Call me Sky."

_Can I drive you home?_  
><em>Can I crush into your life?<em>  
><em>Can you fix my soul?<em>  
><em>Can you break my heart tonight?<em>

_Some angels don't cry_  
><em>And we are, we are<em>  
><em>Just the two of them<em>  
><em>And we're falling through the sky<em>

_And tonight…_

_I get down on you_  
><em>Get down on you<em>  
><em>Blessed kisses waiting<em>  
><em>I get down on you<em>  
><em>Get down on you<em>  
><em>Don't let wishes fading<em>

_Run into your abstract dreams_  
><em>It's a point of view<em>  
><em>I get down, down, down<em>  
><em>To get up on you<em>  
><em>I get down on you<em>  
><em>Get down on you<em>

_Can I fill you up_  
><em>With my emptiness tonight?<em>  
><em>Can I hold your hand<em>  
><em>As we slip into the light?<em>

_'Cause angels fall down_  
><em>And we are, we are<em>  
><em>Just two damaged souls<em>  
><em>But it's heaven when we die<em>

_And tonight…_

_I get down on you_  
><em>Get down on you<em>  
><em>Blessed kisses waiting<em>  
><em>I get down on you<em>  
><em>Get down on you<em>

_Don't let wishes fading_

_Run into your abstract dreams_  
><em>It's a point of view<em>  
><em>I get down, down, down<em>  
><em>To get up on you<em>  
><em>I get down on you<em>  
><em>Get down on you<em>

_We are, we are_  
><em>Angels, angels don't cry<em>  
><em>And we are, we are<em>  
><em>Two souls collide<em>  
><em>And we are, we are<em>  
><em>Come in tonight<em>

_I get down on you_  
><em>Get down on you<em>  
><em>Blessed kisses waiting<em>  
><em>I get down on you<em>  
><em>Get down on you<em>  
><em>Don't let wishes fading<em>

_Run into your abstract dreams_  
><em>It's a point of view<em>  
><em>I get down, down, down<em>  
><em>To get up on you<em>  
><em>I get down on you<em>  
><em>Get down on you<em>

_Can I drive you home?_  
><em>Can I crush into your life?<em>  
><em>Can you fix my soul?<em>  
><em>Can you break my heart tonight?<em>


	2. Addicted

**Chapter Two: Addicted**

Santana loved parkour. She absolutely and unconditionally loved it. Gaining speed, running up and against walls, jumping over flower beds or rails, climbing up on the side of stairs… She loved it all. It was her way of transport through the crowded city that was New York, but not only that. It was her work-out, and it was her outlet.

So when she finally got out of the forest, she started to run. Run to gain speed, run to get through the streets and run to forget.

She jumped against a wall, crawling up and pushing her over, landing steady on her feet in a narrow alley. There she lowered her pace to the speed of a normal walk, heading to the end of the alley and disappearing in the shadows. A neglected looking warehouse came into vision and she smiled. The bricks looked filthy and the windows were nailed down with wood.

She slid open the screeching metal doors and got in. The warehouse was her home. She came into a small entrance room, two big metal doors separated it from the rest of the warehouse. She slid them open and walked in.

Her eyes examined the room. In the back at the right was an elevator with grips and metal ropes dangling from the hole in the roof. In the middle was a giant television screen, a soft rug and a few couches in front of it. At the left side of the room was an improvised stage and a few boom boxes, at the right a long table and a collection of totally different chairs. There was no real kitchen but a small fridge, a cooking pit and a micro wave, so she could easily produce something to eat.

She wanted to grab something to drink when the elevator came to life, sighing and sputtering when it got up. A pair of black boots stepped onto the platform, Puck came down with a big grin not even a second later.

"Hi chick. You were away _really_ long, I was starting to worry." He said, scratching in his Mohawk. Santana shrugged. "Nothing happened, right?" When the girl didn't answer, his eyes widened in shock. "You have to be kidding!"

"I'm sorry, but got caught today." She shrugged, flopping down on the couch. Puck sat down next to her, holding her against his chest with one arm.

"I can't believe my ears. You? Got caught? Since when is that humanly possible? You've never been caught before." His eyes travelled down her body to see if she got hurt, but there was nothing to see. When he wanted to lift her shirt to check she slapped his hands away.

"Well, I was kinda distracted because of some blonde blocking the way. Her dad happened to be a cop. But said girl helped me escape from the police office, so I had to thank her." She smirked.

"Oh, that kind of thanking. You can thank me for being worried." He mumbled against her neck, his fingers curling around her hips and shoving her on his lap.

"I was already hoping you'd say that, I'm _so_ turned on. She was a virgin."

"Umpf. Virgins are a _pain in the ass_. But forget her for now, because I'm going to make you feel heaven."

"Try your best." Santana smirked, roughly lifting the shirt over his head and scratching her nails along his chest.

**xoxox**

"Sky, please get yourself together again. She had to be deflowered. If it weren't for you, some jerk would've gotten into her pants." Puck said, his fingers twirling through her sweaty hair. She frowned and lifted her head from his chest.

"I know, but then again… I don't even know she wanted. I mean, when I started, she wanted, because I'm awesome like that. But I'm not sure she wanted to lose her virginity to someone she'll never see again." She sighed, her breath tickling his skin and leaving goose bumps over there. He pulled her up, placing a kiss on the tip of her nose.

"She didn't know she was never going to see you again. And everyone wants to hook up with you. Don't worry too much, you never do that. That's not how you roll." He smirked then gently caressed her cheeks and winked.

"She will _never_ forget me. Something about your first and getting a bond with them." She spit, her nails scratched gently over Puck's abs. He grinned.

"Yeah, I know that. I will never be able to forget you."

"Yeah. Having me to deflower you is the most awesome thing in life. I guess I'll never be able to get rid of you."

"But you do love me, right?" He grinned, poking her in the cheek and then kissing her on her pulse point, a shiver running down her spine at that. She mumbled an affirmative answer into the crook of his neck. "Thought so. I love you too. Not like _love_ love, you know, but more like a –"

"Don't even finish that sentence, you wouldn't fuck me if I were your sister. So shut up and get ready for round two."

**xoxox**

It was nine pm when they finally got out of Puck's bed and went downstairs to order some pizza. A few people were getting in, they heard the screeching of the metal front door.

"Get in quick so you can pick a pizza, you morons!" Puck yelled, and they heard the laughter of approximately five people, maybe less. The double doors slid open and Dave walked in, Azimio on his side. After them came Mike, Lauren and Blaine.

"Hi babes." Santana grinned, sitting on the edge of the table and swinging her legs back and forth.

Everyone except for Blaine ordered their favorite flavor of pizza immediately, but as said, Blaine didn't do so. He sat down on a chair and looked blankly in front of him. "Yo Blaine, _wazzup?_" Santana asked and frowned, but the boy didn't give an explanation whatsoever, he didn't even seem to notice her. Lauren pulled Santana and Blaine from their seat to the couch, pushed them down and sat next to Santana.

"Blaine, Sky has to know. And so does Puck. Those two own this place, this is where you can stay." Lauren mumbled and gave a squeeze in the boy's knee.

"Wait, what? Blaine, what's wrong?" Santana asked, a scowl firmly planted on her face. The boy looked up, tears were shimmering in his hazel eyes. She laid a hand on his shoulder and nodded, as a sign for him to speak up. When Lauren again gave him a squeeze, he opened his mouth.

"I got kicked out."

"_What?_ You… why?" She yelled.

Blaine swallowed and blinked away the forming tears. "My dad found out I'm gay, so I'm not welcome anymore."

"I hate him. Oh, I _hate_ him. Of course you can stay over here. I can use some company, having Puck around all the time is hard." That resulted in a smile flashing across his face.

Santana got up and walked over to Puck, who was now telling a story to Dave and Azimio. "Sorry boys, but I need my man whore for a second." The two boys wolf whistled when Santana dragged Puck away.

"Blaine is going to stay here for a while. His parental folks kicked him out because he would rather feel you up than he would go all the way with me." Puck bit on his lower lip to keep himself from laughing and nodded. He couldn't really complain about that, it was Santana who had found and paid for this old piece of shit that turned out to be heaven on earth after a few renovations and some furniture.

"Okay. He can use his usual bed."

"Nah, I'm going to let him sleep with me tonight. He can use some affection. Or do you want to comfort him?"

"No thanks."

"Thought so. Oh, I think I hear a pizza delivery scooter. They always sound the same." She said before turning on her heels and heading to the lonely boy on the couch. Lauren had joined Azimio and Dave. When she was close enough for him to hear her she smiled and said: "It's okay. You can stay over here as long as you want."

"Thanks Sky. You rock."

"I know. Now let's eat some pizza. We ordered sea fruits for you."

"It's sick how you know everyone's order and preferences for… everything. And thanks again. I don't think I can thank you enough. For everything."

"Don't worry too much about that. I already got that covered."

**xoxox**

"Puck! Sky!' The said two looked up from their pizza box battle to the black guy who had called their name. Azimio shifted in his seat when he saw Santana's deathly glare but Puck seemed really interested so he swallowed and continued. "There is this new club that throws an opening party Friday. Are we going?"

"Sky, what do you think?" Puck asked.

Santana shrugged. She didn't really like parties but didn't hate them either. If her friends wanted to go, then she would join them.

"Okay. So, Az, where is this club?"

"Downtown New York. Not so far from the arcade hall." He explained, his hands fiddling with his bottle of beer. Puck licked his lips – something he only did when he was thinking or when he was horny as hell – and eventually nodded. "Sweet, I'll fix us free entrance."

"Excellent. Warm-ups here at nine pm." Santana shook her head at that, which caught Puck's attention immediately. "What?" He muttered.

Santana smiled. "This is the first party they ever give, so they are unprepared. We can steal as much as we want – money and alcohol and everything you please that is easy to hide underneath clothes – if we do this right. I say we meet over here at eleven pm, no warming up. I'll stay sober no matter what that evening to keep control." She calmly pointed out every aspect of her plan and when she was done, it was silent…

… but not for long.

Puck couldn't _not_ agree, the plan had been used already quite often and with enough success, so he already considered this a victory.

Lauren had been craving for something badass to do since it had been a while.

Dave and Azimio were just talking about getting wasted and getting laid.

Blaine was remarkable silent, but Santana could vaguely imagine what the guy was going through. She never really got kicked out of her house, and her parents had had no troubles with her orientation. They just had troubles with the whole package.

"Okay, if that's all decided… Blaine and I are going upstairs." She slowly got up and extended a hand towards to guy who glanced up and smiled before grabbing her hand and walking with her to the elevator. "Oh, Dave, Azimio. Try to be quiet if you sleep here tonight, I don't like snoring."

They left the living room with lots of laughter, Blaine's shoulders slouched when they were out of sight.

"Look, Blainderson." Santana said, her fingers started to drawn patterns on the back of his hand while she pulled him to her bed. The whole upper floor was stuffed with mattresses and screens to shield of some of them. Santana was one of those more secluded rooms, she had a chair and a case with locks next to her mattress. She pushed the guy down and sat down herself. "It's not easy, I get that. But if your folks don't like you for who you are, then screw them."

"I prefer to screw you." He joked, his mood already a bit better.

"I love how everyone learns so fast to just obey me."

_I'm so addicted to_  
><em>All the things you do<em>  
><em>When you're going down on me<em>  
><em>In between the sheets<em>  
><em>Or the sound you make<em>  
><em>With every breath you take<em>  
><em>It's unlike anything<em>  
><em>When you're loving me<em>

_Oh girl lets take it slow_  
><em>So as for you,<em>

_Well you know where to go_  
><em>I want to take my love<em>  
><em>And hate you til the end<em>

_It's not like you to turn away_  
><em>From all the bullshit I can't take<em>  
><em>It's not like me to walk away<em>

_I'm so addicted to_  
><em>All the things you do<em>

_When you're going down on me_  
><em>In between the sheets<em>  
><em>Or the sound you make<em>  
><em>With every breath you take<em>  
><em>It's unlike anything<em>  
><em>When you're loving me<em>

_Yeah_

_I know when it's getting rough_  
><em>All the times we spend<em>  
><em>Trying to make this love<em>

_Something better than_  
><em>Just making love again<em>

_It's not like you to turn away_  
><em>All the bullshit I can't take<em>  
><em>Just when I think I can walk away<em>

_I'm so addicted to_

_All the things you do_  
><em>When you're going down on me<em>  
><em>In between the sheets<em>  
><em>Or the sound you make<em>  
><em>With every breath you take<em>  
><em>It's unlike anything<em>

_I'm so addicted to_

_The things you do_  
><em>When you're going down on me<em>  
><em>Or the sound you make<em>  
><em>With every breath you take<em>  
><em>It's unlike anything<em>  
><em>When you're loving me<em>

_When you're loving me_

_How can I make it through_  
><em>All the things you do<em>  
><em>There's just got to be more to you and me<em>

_I'm so addicted to_

_All the things you do_  
><em>When you're going down on me<em>  
><em>In between the sheets<em>  
><em>Or the sound you make<em>  
><em>With every breath you take<em>  
><em>It's unlike anything<em>  
><em>It's unlike anything<em>

_I'm so addicted to_  
><em>All the things you do<em>  
><em>When you roll around with me<em>  
><em>Or the sound you make<em>  
><em>With every breath you take<em>  
><em>It's unlike anything<em>  
><em>I'm so addicted to you<em>  
><em>Addicted to you<em>

**I know Santana may come over as a sex-addict, but I swear it has a reason and you'll all get to know it along the way. Also, this is last update for a while, since I start with my exams next week. If you do want to read something from me, I have another story (College Fairytale), which is also AU Brittana. I just like AU a lot, apparantly. Anyways, hope you enjoyed it. Review, it's most appreciative. Thanks for reading! :]**


	3. You've got a friend

**I'm sorry I haven't updated in ages! Exams, graduation, subscribing in University, summer camp, girlfriend, last Harry Potter movie. It have been hectic months for me. But now I'm back, and into a real writing rush. I _think_ I'll be able to post again in about a week, so that's good news! :D  
>I've thought the better part of this story through, but I'd love if you guys said what <em>you<em> want to see in this story, I might be able to put it in - if it's combinable with what I've already came up with, that , I forgot to mention the artists of my soundtrack songs. The first chapter was Down on you by Tokio Hotel (Yeah, whatever, I don't care what you think about them, I like them, they give me inspiration and are the reason I started to write fanfiction, so I'm eternally grateful for them.), the second was Addicted by Saving Abel and this one is You've got a friend by James Taylor.  
><strong>This chapter is Quitt-friendship-centric. R&amp;R, it's most appreciative. Thanks for your patience, I know I can be really awful with posting, but I hope my chapters make up for it. :)<strong> **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three: You've got a friend<strong>

Brittany and Quinn went to the same elementary school when they were little and were in the same class. Brittany, being even more bubbly back then, tried to befriend the other blonde – but even then Quinn was measured and closed. It took a small accident to get them together.

Brittany was falling behind even more than usual because she had broken a leg and had to stay in the hospital a few days. Quinn, being the smartest girl of the class, had to bring Brittany her homework and explain things the girl might not understand.

What was supposed to be a small hour filled with homework and explanations turned into an afternoon full of laughter. Quinn didn't even mind returning the following three days to bring more homework, because she enjoyed her time with Brittany so much.

The day Brittany could leave the hospital, Quinn was even there. While her parents were filling in paperwork, the two girls sat down on the front steps of the building and talked about serious stuff for the first time. Brittany trusted Quinn with her fears of never being able to dance again, and Quinn told about how she was tired of being compared with her older sister.

Years later, they were still best friends. They lived not so far from each other, hence this for frequent sleepovers and going to school together every day in their earlier high school years. They each developed a life for their own, but made sure to tell the other everything about it.

Frankly, they couldn't live without each other anymore. They found each other when they had a problem, needed someone to talk too, wanted to vent some anger or when they needed someone who could make better decisions complicated situations.

They had even grown a sixth sense for each other's mood.

So Quinn knew something was up with Brittany, even when the dancer tried her best to hide the things she was thinking about. She couldn't really get _Sky_ out of her head. The more than gorgeous brunette crossed her mind every two seconds. She got frustrated with it, because she couldn't go out and see her. She actually knew nothing about her, and she couldn't ask her dad, because he would freak out.

He actually did just that Saturday when Brittany came home again.

"_Britt, where were you?" He asked when he spotted her, his anger cooled down a bit at the sight of the one person he loved the most in the world._

_Brittany shrugged. "I walked home and stopped at the forest to take a look at my old playhouse. Why?"_

"_I was concerned. You were gone and then that girl escaped…"_

_The girl scrunched her nose. "Did she escape?"_

"_Yeah. But we'll catch her. Now go up and get changed, we're getting diner at that new restaurant."_

On Monday she tried to get herself together again and move the brunette out of her mind. She thought she did a pretty good job at hiding what she was thinking about at school. As usual she made her way through her classes and homework and breaks and practices without doing anything stupid – or at least more stupid than usual – and she had fun doing so, so nothing remarkably had changed. But Quinn noticed anyway.

She tried to talk to Brittany about it all week, but found her first real chance Friday afternoon after their last class. They were quickly getting out of the building and into the weekend when Quinn suggested to give her a lift home. Brittany, glad that she wouldn't have to wait long and sit in a crowded bus, accepted.

"What's wrong, B?" Quinn asked as soon as they were seated in the car, the radio softly playing music.

"Nothing." She tried to lie. Brittany didn't do well with lies. She was already regretting her choice to not take the bus.

"Come on, B, I know you better than that. And I thought you knew you could trust me with anything."

"Yeah, I know." She bit on her bottom lip and looked down at her hands in her lap.

Quinn drummed on the steering wheel while she drove her car through New York's rush hour traffic. The only thing to be heard was angry drivers, slowly moving cars and silent music.

Brittany sighed. "I… Can you promise you won't be mad?"

"Please B, if you use that sentence, you can be pretty sure I'll be mad. But what's the worst that can happen? Our friendship survived that kiss at Kurt's party…" They both giggled shortly at that, before silence dawned on them again. Brittany's hands were clammy and her head was swimming, but she knew that if there was _someone_ that had to know, it was Quinn. Quinn was her best friend after all.

"I… I-I…" She took a deep breath and concentrated her gaze on a bumper sticker of their neighboring car. "I had sex."

Quinn blinked and frowned, trying to comprehend what her friend had just said. She then started to laugh. It rolled carelessly of her tongue and danced through the air, lighting up the atmosphere enormously.

When she wrapped an arm around her stomach and gasped for air, the laughter finally died down. She blinked the tears of joy away and looked at Brittany, who was now a bit more relaxed. "Where you afraid I was going to hate you because of that? Puh-lease. I want to know everything though, and seems like we have lots of time in this traffic block. Who is he and do I know him?"

Brittany swallowed, already expecting this question. She had never really thought about her sexuality, but if she admitted to Quinn that she thought to be bi-curious, the other blonde might give another dimension to said drunken kiss on Kurt's birthday.

She once again looked at of the window when she confessed the truth. "It was a girl."

This time Quinn really had to double take, and no laugh followed. She looked at her side, at the girl that was nervously fidgeting in her seat. Her hand found her friend's and she gave a slight squeeze. "Wow. I mean… Didn't see that coming. But it's nothing bad, I mean… Gosh. I'm pretty open-minded, I guess. So, you're… a lesbian?"

"No, I like boys too." Brittany quickly replied, trying to save at least a little bit.

But she estimated Quinn entirely wrong, since the girl had no problems with her best friend's sexuality. It only overwhelmed and surprised her a bit.

"Okay. Now that I know that, tell me all about it. Is it really that magical as they say?"

"Oh, you have no idea."

**xoxox**

When they finally got out of the traffic block, Quinn wanted to end the conversation about Brittany's first time by saying: "I definitely want to see your girl one time." She had no clue that it would make the conversation even longer.

Brittany's smile changed into a pout. "If that was only possible…" Quinn made a 'What the actual flying fuck?' sound and frowned deeply in Brittany's direction. The taller blonde blushed. "I… don't know her."

"Why didn't you tell me right away? Are you into one-night-stands or what?" This time some anger and worry laced in her voice as she drove her car into Brittany's neighborhood. She didn't want to be there, so many questions now bounced through her head and she needed answers to be able to sleep properly that night.

"It's complicated. She practically just waltzed into my life and screwed me over, literally, but I can't feel anything bad towards her. I just wished I knew more about her." Brittany blushed in shame and clawed at her thighs, trying to get rid of the tingling feeling just by thinking of the beautiful afternoon she had spent with the beautiful brunette.

"Oh B, I'm so sorry for you." Quinn said. She parked the car in Brittany's driveway and leaned over the console to envelope Brittany in a hug. "I have an awesome idea, we're going to that new club Kurt has been talking about all week and we are going to have fun and you are going to forget her. Okay?"

"Thanks Q, you are the best. See you tonight?"

Quinn nodded and watched as her friend made her way out of her car and onto her front porch, waved back at her and then got in. Quinn pulled out of the driveway and started the route to her home.

She put her phone on hand free calling and tapped on number three, her shortcut for Kurt's number. Her mom was number one, and Brittany was two. It took about five seconds for the guy to pick up his phone.

"Couldn't miss me, couldn't you?" he laughed into the phone. Quinn chuckled lightly.

"Bitch please."

"Thanks. Anyways, any particular reason you called me, or just to insult me?" She could practically see him pout at that last one, but she ignored the mental image.

She entered her own neighborhood now, significantly richer than Brittany's.

"It has a reason." A smile tugged at her lips, she knew how Kurt was going to react. "You know that new club you can't shut your mouth about? Brittany and I are in."

"Really?" came his shrieklike response. Quinn grinned.

"Yes, really. But you have to pick us up, I ain't going to drive."

"Actually my dad is bringing me. I don't want to be dd. I'll tell him about the slight change of plans. What are you going to wear?"

The better part of an hour Quinn spends on the phone with her fashionista of a friend, discussing every possible combination of her wardrobe content.

**xoxox**

'_Brittany looks fabulous_' – Quinn's first thought when she hopped in Burt's car. The dancer wore a light green tank top with black tiger prints on it, a deep cleavage and an open back on top of a light blue pair of hotpants, the hems fraying. A leather jacket rested on her lap. Black flats finished the image of a girl ready to party.

Quinn felt everything but sexy next to Brittany in her white jeans and grey top, but decided she didn't mind for once. She would rather have Brittany being the center of attention more than herself that night.

"You look great, B." Quinn said and smiled genuinely. Kurt nodded.

"Exactly my thoughts."

They rolled into small chatter until they reached the club. They had no chance to look at the outside though, Kurt dragged them along with such enthusiasm they had entered the club not that much after getting out of the car.

They made their way over to the bar and ordered drinks. Kurt started conversation with the bar tender and Brittany pulled Quinn a bit away.

"Thank you for doing this for me. You really are the best friend ever."

"I know." Quinn grinned smugly and quickly hugged Brittany before grabbing their drinks and pulling the other blonde onto the dancefloor.

_When you're down and troubled  
>And you need some love and care<br>And nothing, nothing is going right  
>Close your eyes and think of me<br>And soon I will be there  
>To brighten up even your darkest night<br>You just call out my name  
>And you know wherever I am<br>I'll come running to see you again.  
>Winter, spring, summer, or fall<br>All you have to do is call  
>And I'll be there<br>You've got a friend._

_If the sky above you grows dark  
>And full of clouds<br>And that old north wind begins to blow  
>Keep your head together<br>And call my name out loud.  
>Soon you'll hear me knocking at your door<br>You just call out my name  
>And you know wherever I am<br>I'll come running to see you again.  
>Winter, spring, summer, or fall<br>All you have to do is call  
>And I'll be there, yes, I will.<br>Now ain't it good to know that  
>You've got a friend<em>

_When people can be so cold  
>They'll hurt you, yes, and desert you<br>And, take your soul if you let them.  
>Oh, but don't you let them.<br>You just call out my name  
>And you know wherever I am,<br>I'll come running to see you again.  
>Winter, spring, summer, or fall<br>All you have to do is call  
>And I'll be there, yes, I will.<br>You've got a friend.  
>You've got a friend.<br>Ain't it good to know you've got a friend_


End file.
